Young justice Death Gods
by airooneb82
Summary: the young justice team is a strong, very strong now throw a head strong small girl into their midist what will happen and just what is she hiding we will just have to wait to see ;)


Rukia Kuchiki heir to the Kuchiki clan and their current princess was walking with the head of the Kuchiki clan her brother to a captain and lieutenant meeting.

"RUKIA!" shouted a tall brunette

Rukia winced and stopped walking while giving a nod to her brother to go on. "What is it Cleo"

"We have to go to the meeting together you are my captain you know," whined Cleo

"Besides what is the meeting about"

Rukia nearly face palmed "there is a mole in the gotei 13 and central 46 think it is one of the captain or their lieutenants "

"Oh" Cleo became quit and followed her captain.

"CLEO" yelled the lieutenant of the 10 division.

"Rukia taichou" she ran and hugged the small taichou. More like suffocated her with her boobs.

"Can't breathe Rangiku"

"Oh sorry" Rangiku smiled sheepishly

Cleo and rangiku ran and hugged each other.

"It's as if they haven't seen each other for years" said Hitsugaya taichou

"Indeed it is" replied Rukia

The head captain walked in and sat in his chair all the captains took their positions with their lieutenants behind them.

"The meeting will now commence" said the head captain

The captains had a monotone face

"According to the central 46 there is mole in the gotei 13 and we have found out who it is if the person denies they will be executed, if they agree we shall exile them to the portal of wondering souls, this person is charged with completely erasing important information and using it for their own selfish desires" the head captain had a grim look on his face

"Sigh… the person is also charged with giving wrong information and unknowingly her squad had been her puppeteers… the person is "

After a long pause the head captain said

"Rukia Kuchiki you are hereby banished from the soul society for giving incorrect information to the central 46"

Everyone gasped and all eyes were on Rukia

Rukia hadn't moved

"Do have anything to say" said the head captain

"I had done what needed to be done and the information I strongly disagree with central 46. I had gotten the information from a very reliable source however the source wants to be unnamed and I will do it again if need it be. If soul society cannot see that they are blind" said Rukia

"My only regret was that I had used my squad to do my dirty work" said Rukia

"WHY?" Shouted Cleo

"I trusted you, you were the person who saved my I would give my life to you "

Tears streaming out of her eyes

She slapped Rukia

Cleo's eyes widened

Rukia chuckled "I guess I deserved that"

"Please don't leave me I will go with you please don't leave me" whimpered Cleo

"No I need you to look after the squad; our squad is known for its loyalty take good care of that title and our squad"

Rukia sighed and walked over to her brother.

She stood in front of him

"I regret not telling you I wanted to so much tell you what was happening but I couldn't otherwise everything would be ruined please forgive me big brother." Tears started streaming from Rukia's eyes.

Byakuya hugged Rukia and said "I forgave you the moment you walked next to me "

Rukia hugged him tightly and started crying even more

They separated but she was still holding his hand and vice versa.

"Rukia Kuchiki you will exiled from the soul society" boomed the head captain

Most of the females started crying and hugging each other or themselves

She was after all the only captain to represent the female population after captain Unuhana's death

Mayuri opened the portal and even he looked grim.

"Any last words Captain Rukia Kuchiki" said head captain respecting her by calling her from her title

Rukia smiled

"Just a few"

The room was silent and they waited for her to say what she wanted to say

"I believe the information I have given is right and if those who do not believe me I will say this, you will regret this when the time comes, and I will say this to those who do not know"

"NO PUSH HER IN DON'T MAKE HER SAY THOSE WORD" shouted the head captain

Nobody followed the order

The head captain ran

"Aizen will return and so will I"

And with those words the she fell in the portal with a smile and said

"See you all soon"


End file.
